Mechanical Heartbeat
by TheHappyTreeFrog
Summary: (Almost Human fic)John can be oblivious, and Dorian is very observant. (gore warning..?) -Smut in later chapters-
1. Chapter 1 - Emotionally Contstipated

_*****This will be mostly in Johns POV. I also love Dorian and his voice, mmm so smooth ahahaa. I LOOooOOVE this pair!~ ANYWAYS [cough] I will be switching off though, I'll just put ~~~ when I switch (: So keep your eyes peeled. ;D **_**(Slow burn [woo I'm excited])**_*******_

* * *

"John, something on your mind?" Dorian said in a smooth inquisitive tone.

He had to think about it for a few seconds, before he registered he should answer. "Ah its nothing. Don't worry about it." It was a blatant lie, and Dorian probably knew it. But he couldn't exactly tell a robot his feelings. His worries. His stress and uncertainty and confusion. Too much was on his mind, and that also stressed him out more. A vicious cycle of stress hanging over my head. _Every. Single. Day._

Dorian looked away; knowing John wasn't going to say more on the subject. Dorian focused on the house they were coming up to, an old wooden abandoned house in the middle of a green forest. Weeds and broken windows, most of the wooden planks broken or fallen off.

* * *

~~~Dorian looked at me as we got out simultaneously, taking our guns out. The anxiety creeping into my stomach for fear of getting shot at and/or having to shoot back. Coming up the creaky wooden stairs to the door, I felt my hands sweat. It isn't like I have never done this before; it's just been a while. I look towards Dorian one last time before we break the door down together. We hear something upstairs, but I look around the dark dusty room anyways, seeing if there is someone close by. Old furniture is over-turned from probably people coming in here to do drugs and other things i don't want to think about. I didn't seem to hear Dorian slowly going up the stairs, and I shortly follow.

~~~ I listen for any more movement, my eyes and ears intent and hypersensitive to any sound or movement. We get to the top of the stairway, and a door to the left slowly opens, and I have a split second to think "it's a trap" before I hear gunshots and bullets flying by. I jump back by two feet comically, and almost, _almost_ fall down the stairs. Luckily, my body and head are covered from the ricocheting bullets. I hear the attackers yelling at each other in a foreign language. Egyptian. I look to the room on the right where John ran and I only have two seconds to worry about john before I have to start shooting back at the attackers. John hit one of the men, He shot him straight in the neck, his battle cry broken from his bleeding throat. I take a breath 'We didn't come here to kill them. We came to apprehend them.' Well, One down, one to go. I shoot the second man's arm with precision John didn't have, and I hear the anticipated scream. I tried to get the least vital thing, but at the same time stopping him from shooting. I look at John walking from the room to take the whimpering man, and put handcuffs on him.

* * *

Back at HQ, John questioned the man I shot. The other man that was with him died on impact.

John came behind the man, and put the man in a neck lock. "So, Tell me Mason, who is your employer?" As he was saying this he shook the guy's head around, and whispering in the mans ear for emphasis.

The man was choking out mumbled, incoherent words. That seemed to aggravate John for he started yelling into the mans ear. "Tell ME! _BUT THIS TIME, CLEARLY!_"

"A-ABASI CH-CHINZIRAA!"

"_Thank_ you for your participation." With his last word john smashed the man's head onto the glass table and left. I think to myself "wouldn't want to be in his shoes" while looking at the whimpering bloodied faced man, and then followed John out.

* * *

"I got a name" John says while walking into Maldonado's office. I notice he regained his cool from when he had his outburst with Mason.

"Yes?" She stopped typing, and looked towards John.

"Abasi Chinzira." He brings up Abasi's information on the nearest computer. "Has a long background of highly illegal and rare drug manufacturing. I have no idea why we didn't catch him before. He came to the United States, from Egypt a couple years ago with some of his 'henchmen'." He looked up to Sandra when he said henchmen. "He hasn't really been hiding his work, that's why I say I have no idea why we didn't catch him before."

"Good work Kennex." a small smile "Where is he currently?" She gave him an inquisitive look, intent on what he was going to say.

"A secluded area on Calabasas Mountain"

"Good. Go get him." She says her final words with a smirk.

* * *

_Sorry for such a really short beginning but i really wanted to end this chapter with a cliff hanger ahaha, yeah I'm a lil poop. (maybe its not that big of a cliff hanger but whatevs) The next chapter will have more action(obviously) and some Jorian._

_COMMENT AND LIKE FOR MY PLEASURE!~ (: only if you want to though (;_

_***backs up slowly into a dark corner while maniacally rubbing hands together***_


	2. Chapter 2 - PTSD Anxiety

As we drove up to Abasi's residence, the anticipation was killing me. Not really a residence, more like his fucking kingdom. His home was gigantic. But it wasn't a modern home; it was more from when I was young. I would say the place was built between 2012-2020. Its style was sort of like a Spanish hacienda mansion, with an amazingly large front lawn with numerous fruit trees and an assortment of other trees. When we got out of the car, it finally hit me that we would probably have a huge gunfight. I tried not to think about it until it happened. I reassure myself by rechecking my guns and Dorian makes a comment like "Are you okay man?" but I'm not really paying attention.

I feel sick, and I know that this will be a huge massacre. I can feel it. I look behind me, we have backup but I know that we will lose some men. But we have to do this. We have to catch this guy. I'm sure I look fine on the outside; the only difference is I am quiet.

~~~I look at John occasionally, hoping that he feels better. I can feel the anxiety coming off of him, and it worries me that he's so nervous. I won't think about it until were done with this little mission. We start going to the front gate, and some squad members behind me, rush by and run to the gate to put a bomb on the gate to open it. The bomb counts down from 5… and all of us

4…duck down

3…and hold our ears

2…tightly closed

1.-**BSHAAAH**-

~~~This entire thing is so surreal, it doesn't feel right. Like it is all a dream. I run through the newly blown opening that is still hot and is producing smoke. We all run across the lawn stealthy because we have to be fast to not be caught before we get inside the house. I just wish this wasn't the only way to catch him, but we don't have all week. Abasi is planning on leaving the states shortly.

When we finally get to the door of the mansion I hear people screaming and yelling at each other in another language, I hear shuffling on the other side of the door. Probably getting weapons. Shit. I knew it would happen, so I don't know why I'm so shocked. I take a breath to calm myself.

Some squad members go on both sides of the door, and by now the screaming and yelling has stopped. They are waiting. We are so fucked. The squad members make a signal and another two squad members break the door down and almost instantly there was shooting, and already a man was down. I break a window close to the door, so I can start shooting. There are about 10 men shooting at us from inside, I breathe, and then I shoot. I managed to hit one man. I duck behind a pillar I'm close by, and fuck, that bullet came close to my head. It is so loud, I can't think straight. Everything is happening so fast. I duck down lower and I walk towards the edge of the mansion. I hope to fucking god, if there is one that no one would be in the room. I peeked in and thank the lord, no one was there. I break the window, jump in and move quickly out of the room, to a safer place. Because if those dumb fucks can think, then they will probably come to whatever made the sound. I quickly look behind me and I see Dorian and some squad members rushing to catch up with me, and that made me just a bit reassured.

This fucking place is huge, and I find a long corridor with many rooms. I go towards all the gunshots and I make a small plan in my head not to kill anyone, just to make sure they can't shoot anymore. I tell the people behind me to split up so we go around the large staircase all the shooters are at and I feel around for the smoke bombs. Before I throw one, I memorize where everyone is and then throw it. I hear multiple "shits" and other words that are in a different language. I pull my shirt over my nose and mouth and I book it towards the stairs. I faintly see the figures of the shooters and so I shoot towards their knees and legs, and once they fall I run past them.

When we got at the top of the stairs, we split up into the different rooms to find the man we were looking for. We went through at least 7 rooms before we actually found the man. When I found him Dorian and two other men caught Abasi. I looked around the room and I saw 4 guards down, and 3 of them were dead. Again, I should have expected as much. I feign a cool collected attitude by saying "Leave it to an idiot guard to tell cops who their boss is" and then all of us leave the room to find any more survivors.

* * *

Once we were back at HQ I walk into Maldonado's transparent office and Valerie is there. Maldonado comes up to me and congratulates me, but the whole situation is bittersweet. We killed a lot of people back there, we catch one drug dealer and some of his henchmen, and here I am being congratulated. I don't show my inner monologue on my appearance at all and I thank them both. Dorian looks at me like he knows what's going on in my head, and he's probably scanning me with his sensors or some shit. I don't even care.

Dorian and I walk out and I feel his stare on my back. It's not until were in the car, that he says "You okay? You looked distant back at Abasi's."

I acknowledge him with a curt 'hm' and then immediately after I say "Hey, you hungry? I sure am."

"John, I do not eat, it seems you forg-"

"Great, let's get Chinese."

I feel Dorian looking at me while I drive, and I just know he's doing that stupid half smile thing he does. I can't help the smile that graces my face.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Infinity

_**A.N. ~ John is being erotic, and Dorian cant help but be awkward. I'm really happy with this chapter, and i hope you guys like it. (;**_

_btw,,,I post faster on Ao3 then i do on , because is fairly difficult. But I'm getting the hang of things._

_**ANYWAYS, ENJOY =^.^=**_

* * *

It has been a couple days since I have seen Dorian. This is one of those rare times when I have time to myself. But I can't stop thinking about Dorian… I wonder what he's doing right now. And then I think to myself, what the hell do robots do on their spare time? I look out the window by my couch and the wind blowing by my curtains. I look towards my TV and the clock that sits above it says 4:22. I look back at the TV, and I think to myself "I can't imagine him watching TV. Maybe he shuts himself off and turns on his hibernate mode."

I chuckle at that thought, and I get up off my leather couch to go call Dorian.

I pick up my phone from the kitchen counter and dial his number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Hello John. What is it you need?"

"Damn man, I was just going to ask if you wanted to go for drinks. But since Mr. Shitlord woke up on the wrong side of bed, I guess I w-"

"Sorry man, I was just reading. We can go get drinks, although I don't drink, so I can just accompany you out."

"Alright, I'll come pick you up at 8."

He mumbles his acknowledgement, and I hang up. I feel a bit giddy.

* * *

He's outside when I drive up, once he gets in the front seat he says "So.. Where are we goin?"

"Hey, don't get your pannies in a bunch. It's a surprise" I say, trying to make my best smug face.

* * *

It was a 15 minute drive there and when we arrived, the bright blue fluorescent lights shone "The Infinity".

We get out of the car, and we can hear the music from outside. The building is fairly new; they just finished building it about a year ago. I look towards Dorian and we walk inside.

When were inside, the smell of sweat, sex, and beer assaulted us. The owners must have been fond of the colors blue and green; there was so much of it. The place was dimly lit, other than the moving green and blue dance lights and the neon lit flooring. I walk towards the bar and order some crazy huge red drink, and I down it in 30 seconds. Dorian is awkwardly standing around, and people are staring at him.

I inwardly laugh at the image I see, and I walk towards Dorian. I take him by the hand, and shit, that drink is getting to me. I pull him to the dance floor, and I swing my hips to the beat of the song that's blasting through my heightened senses. What the fuck was that drink.

People are bouncing and gyrating their bodies to the beat of the song. It feels like the song is going through my body, and the only thing I want to do is dance on Dorian.

I get closer to Dorian and I don't think he knows what he's doing, so I laugh.

I take his hands and put them on my waist and I turn my back to him and start softly grinding on him.

He makes a noise, so I continue, and as the music is getting deeper and faster I start slowly grinding on him harder.

I don't know if he can feel, but fuck, this is so erotic, and I'm so fucking hard.

And then he says something like-"John, I think you're drunk."

"No I'm not. Let's keep dancing"

"John, I need to take you home."

"Awww, come on, didn't you enjoy that dance? It was aaaaaalllll for you."

"Man, you are so drunk. Come on, Ill drive."

All I know is that I just want to stay here with Dorian. But it doesn't really register in my mind that he's taking me home.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bon Appétit

**A.N. ~ Okay, i apologize for the really extremely short tiny winy chapter, but I hope you guys will still read this story. I ****_promise_**** it will get better. (; And plus, i really like where this chapter ended.**

* * *

When I wake up in my bedroom, my headache is blaring and my vision is wavy. I can't see straight, and I can't think straight. On instinct, I look towards the clock that sits on a small table beside my bed, and my vision is still bleary so I wipe my eyes. Once I can actually fucking see, it reads **2:18.** My head pangs and I try to remember what happened last night. All I remember is I was with Dori- wait. What happened last night? I rub my head, trying to remember and I mumble incoherently as I get up from bed to get my leg, and after I get my prosthetic on, I walk a minimum of two feet before it hits me.

He took me home.

How does he know where I live? Maybe he googled it with his mind or some shit.

I'm walking to the bathroom, when I smell cooked eggs, and bacon.

What the actual fuck? This is so weird. He's still here?

Instead of going straight to the bathroom, I detour towards the kitchen, following where my nose takes me. And that is the weirdest sight I have seen in a while.

Dorian cooking for me. I know he isn't cooking for himself, because he has told me many a time "John, I cannot eat."

I say the only thing I can say-"What the hell happened last night?" Because, truthfully, I don't remember anything, except for little short flashes of memory, but they are so fleeting, I cannot really grasp the image.

He answers slowly with "We went to a bar, you got insanely drunk extremely fast, so I drove you home."

"Hm...No offense man, but why are you still here?" I sit down on the nearest bar-stool, and lean onto the island.

Dorian turns towards me with a quizzical expression and says "None taken..." After that he goes back to work, his back towards me.

I don't really know what to say, but he goes through a cupboard and grabs a plate and cup and fills the plate with eggs, bacon, and a pancake. (This is better breakfast than I've had in a while...) and then fills my cup with orange juice. He comes over to the island and places it in front of me. And in a perfect French accent he says "Bon Appétit."

"Hey, this is delicious! You should come over more often!" I joke halfheartedly, while stuffing food in my face because I feel my stomach rumbling and screaming for food.

"Is that an offer?"

I choke on an egg because, - was he flirting with me? I look towards him, and he was already watching me.

"Uhhhm."

"John, eat up. We gotta see Maldonado at 3. There's a new case, and i know, Its your day off but she needs you."

I'm so grateful he said something, or else that would have been considerably more awkward then it already was.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner?" I finish off eating and get up to go change.


	5. Chapter 5 - Eye See Cultivation

**A.N**_.__**-**__ AHHHHH~ Sorry if this chapter was boring! Notice where this is going? I sort of like the way this story is turning out (:_ _REVIEW FOR ME, MY DARLINGS, AND I WILL SUPPLY YOU WITH __**JORIAN!**_**3** _***#*MILD GORE ALERT*#***_

* * *

Maldonado is leading me and Dorian to the scene of the crime, and she warned me before that the place was gory, but I didn't really think that it would smell. And it did. She briefed me upon the man that was currently decomposing before us. He was 43, lived in an expensive skyscraper villa, died about 4 days ago, and someone noticed a smell. The weirdest thing about the scene was, his body parts were strewn all over the room, blood was everywhere. The crew there had enough time to look at almost everything, and apparently his eyes were missing. Plucked out from his head.

I look around the large white and red room with a sickening gaze before I say to Sandra- "Anything else I should know?"

She gives me a look and responds with "Well, there were three suspects, and two of them are still here."

"Here?"

She walks to the hallway, and makes a gesture for us to go inside a room. She also was making a face that indicated disgust.

I walk in and see two bodies on the bathroom floor, both shot in the head. Their brains are on the wall.

"The leader probably wanted to have whatever they took for himself, and killed them. From what we see, there had to be some significance of the man's eyes. They also took the time to scatter the body parts, so it must mean something to them."

Dorian starts with-"The murder weapon was a modern laser gun, that's how they cut the man's body parts. That's also why there are burn marks on the couch, where he was 'cut', so to speak. They were working fast, so precision wasn't really primary." His face still glowing blue, searching.

Maldonado tells me "Valerie and an MX are checking the security cameras as we speak; they should be getting back to us soon."

I lean down towards one of the shot men and I pull down the man's shirt collar, and there's a small tattoo on his collar bone. I pull it farther down so I can see it better, and it reads 'Cultivate' with a small skull on the right of it. The skull looks familiar, but I don't say anything. I look towards Maldonado and say "He's part of a gang. But one thing I don't understand is why the leader would be so sloppy as to have two of his mates still in the crime scene, knowing that we would find the tattoo."

Dorian answers with "it was probably a set up."

Just as he finished talking, an out-of-breath Valerie comes walking through the door and she informs us that she saw the man's face on the security footage. Everyone alert now, everyone goes to the security room.

Once we get there, we watch the playback and we see the man walking into the elevator with two men beside him. They carry a duffel bag. All eyes are on the leader, he's bald, looks like he's late 30's early 40's, his height is about 5'10, bright blue eyes. I think to myself-'Now thats odd... Is he a robot?'

Dorian looks at me worriedly and says-"I searched his face for any gangs, and..." he paused, while still looking at me. "He's associated with Insyndicate."

All eyes look to me, and everyone knows that I'm freaking out inside. Fuck. Why would they show up all of a sudden? What do they want?

After his pause, he starts cautiously with "Cultivate is one of the smaller groups within the gang. They probably needed whatever that man had badly, for their gang to pick it up themselves."

I respond slowly with "That still doesn't explain why they were so sloppy. It's like they wanted to be found."

* * *

We're walking out of the building and Sandra tells me- "go home john. You look terrible."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

She laughs shortly and after says "thanks for your help. I'll let you know when we get some leads."

* * *

Dorian comes out right before I get in the police car, and he tells me "Hey, I know what that meant to you back there, and I don't know why they would show their face now, after two years. I'm sorry."

"Nah man, it's alright. It's not like you can control what is given to us in this line of work." After a small pause I say "Do you have a ride home?" I look around and it's almost sunset.

"Hmmmmm, nah."

"Alright, get in. I'll take you home."

Dorian makes a small smile, and gets in the passenger side. There's a comfortable silence in the car, unlike what it usually is. I'm worn out and stressed, and he can probably sense it.

Right before we arrive to our destination, I tell him "Hey, thanks for this morning."

"Don't worry about it." He says with a smile.

A short pause and I say "Well, I'll cya tomorrow." I say with a small flick of my hand, and a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6 - Liquidify - The Restaurant

_**John is weak and tired from his PTSD, and everyone knows it, especially since he has to work on his biggest project yet; finding Insyndicate.**_  
_**Water and Dead Bodies!**_

* * *

I'm firing my gun with two Mx's by my side, breathing hard and heavy, feeling disgust boil in my stomach. I'm shooting at the gang Insyndicate, after shooting someone, I look at the back of their head and it's tattooed like a large barcode. I wonder for a moment, what that tattoo means, but I hear the Mx walking away already. I concentrate on the job at hand, so we walk farther, and gunfire is heard all around us. Fear starts slowly burning through my mind, and through my body, all I can do is hope to not get killed, and to finish this mission. I start shooting at people firing at us and the MX on my left has its eye shot out. One down, now I have half the protection. I walk through the rest of the alley way and I see my partner bleeding out on the ground. He's shielded from the fire by a car, but fuck, he looks bad. I breathe to calm myself, and he says, out of breath- "Hey buddy, this doesn't feel good."

"It's alright, it could always be worse." I yell the last part because the gunfire is getting so fucking loud.

I try to pick my partner up and a bright light flashes behind me, and I'm blinded for a moment. We fell, and I look towards my partner and his eyes are blank, dead. Fuck. I feel dizzy and everything sounds faded. I also feel a tingling in my leg, I look down and my leg is shot off.

* * *

I break away from my blankets, sweating and breathing labored. I bring a hand to my face to wipe the sweat off but instead I feel tears in my eyes.

When was the last time I cried? FUCK PTSD.

Why the FUCK would Insyndicate pop up now? Why would they show themselves at a time like this?

I release a shaky breathe, and mentally tell myself to calm down, and I repeat it until I actually do comply with what I'm chanting. My breathing starts slowing and I think I sat there for a good 5-6 minutes calming myself.

I look around the room, and my clock reads 4:30. The sun isn't up yet, but through my light grey drapes, blue and purple shine through my drapes, into my room. I grab my prosthetic and my entire mind is on is getting out of these clothes, into the shower, and finishing the day. I know for one thing, breakfast won't be as heavenly as it was yesterday.

Damn, Dorian is a great cook though. Too bad I'm not that good. I chuckle to myself in the empty bathroom.

* * *

I drive up to Dorian's 'home' and I say sarcastically "long time, no see."

He just laughs and shakes his head.

* * *

We walk to Maldonado's office like it's a chore. We both don't feel like being here, Dorian knows it stresses me out knowing that we have to find the Insyndicate. Hell, I think everyone in this floor knows that I'm mentally shaky with any mention of the Insyndicate. That is how I lost my leg. And worse, a partner. I lost a partner and a leg to those fucking bastards!

I release a calming breath, and Dorian gives me a questioning look. But I interrupt that look with saying to Sandra-"Any news?" all my attention to what she's about to say.

I'm a bit nervous to what she will say; I fumble with my words, not sounding confident at all. She gives me a worried look and slowly starts with "yes, we found where they last were. They were on Sunset Boulevard doing a deal with another large gang a couple days ago. Their credit cards and the gang's credit cards suggest that they haven't been doing anything in those few days. Either they stopped using their credit cards, and stopped moving, or they threw them away."

"Hmm, do they know what they were doing there? Why would Insyndicate be talking to another gang?" Dorian says.

"Probably for help with something. Our leads are telling us that they are planning something huge, and they need all the help they can get." Sandra answers.

* * *

Were in the car driving towards the gang members spot on Sunset Boulevard. Funny enough, the gang is found underground, underneath a shopping center. We came to the conclusion that the Insyndicate killed off this gang, and there may be some loose ends to find at that site. Since they were so sloppy at the last scene.

* * *

We're walking through what looks like an abandoned tunnel, only used once a year. But we all know that isn't true. This place is dirty as fuck. As we walk, we pass by rats and assortments of bugs on the ground and between the cracks there's mold growing. We get closer to some light, and we hear water running. Like a huge waterfall. Once we get closer, we can actually smell the fresh water. It gets louder and louder and we finally walk into this dark room, the only thing lighting it is the amazingly blue-green waterfall. The mist is going everywhere. The large room looks about 3 stories tall and 5 stories wide. It looks like it used to be a large restaurant, tables and chairs knocked over and old candles on the ground. This is probably the gang's old private restaurant, where they would meet.

I look towards the edge of the waterfall, I walk to the edge and I see a couple bodies floating. Just as we expected. Insyndicate is long gone, and by what we can tell, the water has washed away any hairs or fingerprints of any kind. I hear an MX distantly tell someone "there are no heat patterns whatsoever. They have been gone for approximately 3 days."

I look towards Sandra and she gives an exasperated sigh while looking down at the grey-skinned dead bodies below us. She knows it will be a long and hard day.

* * *

_**I apologize for it being just action and gross stuff, but i promise, Jorian is coming up really soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Waterfalling

_**I switch to Dorian in this chap, so be observant! ;D**_

* * *

"Search the water" Maldonado calls out to whoever is listening.

Two MX's walk past me, going to the stairs by the enormous waterfall, and walk up to the dead bodies. They strap them to some cords and a machine pulls them up and out of the water (Just a couple feet above, so we could inspect them). The water smells of human decomposition and dead fish. I pull one of my shirts over my face to mask most of the smell.

A couple of their fingers are gone from what I can see. Maybe they were tortured? They were faced down in the water, so their eyes are swollen over. The water messed with the decomposing process making them stiff, but soggy to the touch. I begrudgingly come up to the one closest to me to find the tattoo, and then the next and they both have the same tattoo. Cultivate. Of course they would. I look at it closer and it looks newer then the others. I call Dorian over to me to figure it out, but he gives me a knowing look and he says-"I saw what you saw. The new tattoo."

"Were they new? Is that maybe why they were interrogated?"

He makes an unsure noise, and Sandra comes walking down the stairs, approaching us.

"Any news?" She says seriously.

"Both men had new tattoos. They had just gotten them. Maybe they were new recruits?"

"Hmmm."

* * *

We were at the gang's restaurant a few more hours, collecting pertinent evidence. When we came back everyone was rushing around, analyzing the evidence we found. It took us an hour or two to analyze everything with a group of 10 working together on everything.

After hours of work, inspecting evidence, scrutinizing the bodies, we find out that both of the bodies (Erik Davidson and Sheen Midford) weren't part of the gang. Erik and Sheen were made to look like they were a part of the gang. This other gang was recently interrogating these two, and it looks like they didn't find what they wanted. Once they found out they weren't actually part of Cultivate, They were both shot in the heart, close range, and then thrown into the water.

We also discovered a hair on the inside of Erik's jacket that was one of the killer's hairs. We suspect there were three gang members there. We processed the hair, and one of the killer's names is Max Carrel. By the time we find out who the killer is, it's close to 11 pm, and the office is practically empty. Sandra tells me to leave and to take Dorian with me. She said something like "Its late, get out of here." She says in faux-annoyance. "And take your friend with you."

I look towards Dorian and huff. As were walking to my car, I say begrudgingly "Alright, let's take you home."

Dorian looks at me and gives me a lame "alright" as he gets in the car.

After we get in the car Dorian asks me-"So. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Now why the hell would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your friend?" after a short pause he says- "And your partner."

I look to him and I feel like I hurt his robot-feelings (and I know he has those).

"It's alright man; you don't have to tell me."He continues.

I guess I didn't hurt his feelings after all. I shrug and tilt my head before saying "Alright."

A few moments went by and I could feel Dorian's stare on me. I never looked directly at him, but I could feel his eyes on my body.

I finally say "What the hell are you doing man?"

"Well, I ran a bio-scan and it looked like your testicles were at full capacity."

I look tiredly to my side, and look Dorian in the eye. "You're scanning my balls?" I say, looking at him like he is the weirdest thing on the planet.

"I just - I can't help but notice you're backed up." He shrugs slightly, on the edge of laughter.

"Well, I guess you got your answer. No I haven't got a fucking girlfriend. What are ya gonna do about it?" I give him a tired groan.

Dorian raises an eyebrow, and says "hey, I can work with that" smirking slightly, and cocking his head to the side. He's still smiling, and then he slowly pushes his hand towards my crotch, still maintaining eye contact. My breath hitches, because I was just joking, I don't know what I expected, but this was not it. Not that I don't want it, but fuck.

He slowly unzips me, and he looks at me with a straight face and questioning eyes. My face full of shock, I'm not sure if he's just playing a really big game, or if he's actually serious (for once).

I clear my throat and he pulls me out of my underwear, and the cold air on my dick is like a slap in my face. But that doesn't last long before he licks the tip of my dick. I tried to stifle the moan, but instead it just sounded like a very strangled moan.

He puts my tip in his mouth, and starts sucking harder. Just the perfect pressure. "Mmmmfuuuck"

He looks up at me and he puts my dick all the way in his hot mouth. "AHHhh" I thrust my hips up, and he makes a noise of pleasure. He can be pleased?

He puts his hand to where his crotch is, and I don't even know if he has a dick, but by the motion, it appears he does.

He unzips himself, and takes his dick out and starts jacking himself off. "Mmm" I take a second to admire the length and width of his cock but he starts sucking harder.

"AHhh, w-wait Dorian." I push his head off of me, but the sound it made when his mouth came off my dick was so sexy, I couldn't help the whimper that stumbled out. I look at him, at his face, and his eyes are lidded. Holy shit, it's hot in here, and I can't catch my breath. I want him, but not here.

My apartment isn't far from here, still out of breath; I say "Let's finish this at my house"

I put my hard member inside its proper realm, and I grunt because I can't handle not having him much longer.

I look to him, and he actually fucking looks excited.

By the time we get to Johns door, I pull him by his shoulder and lock my lips onto his. His lips are rough, and I run my hand down his back. He shakily unlocks and opens the door while were making out, and he's so cute. He breaks away from the kiss, and he takes me by the arm. I already know where everything is in his house, but he acts like I don't and pulls me to his room. I can't help smiling.

Once we actually get to his room, he lays on the bed, splaying his legs. I run my hands from his ankles to his thighs and pull his pants down, I can see his cock through his underwear, and there is a wet mark from his pre come. I can't help myself, so I bring my mouth to his underwear-covered member, and lick it.

I hear him utter breathlessly "you fucking tease."

I chuckle at that and pull my pants and shirts off, leaving only my underwear. His shirts already off; I pull him by his legs to the edge of the bed, and place my hands on his ass. I start kissing his neck, and move to his ear, and start suckling on his lobe. He likes it; I can hear it in his moans.

I kiss my way towards his mouth and he moans louder. He rubs his clothed erection on mine, and I finally moan. He pulls his underwear off, and I look down. The sight of john is so beautiful, I cannot help but look. His bright pink tip, glistening in the dark room. I go down again and lick a stripe down his dick from his tip to his balls, and move towards his puckered hole. I catalog all of his emotions and pleasure places in my mind for future reference. I stick my tongue inside of his hole wriggling it around inside and then pushing deeper.

I take my tongue out after I think his hole wet enough and I stick my index finger slowly inside of him. He moans loudly and I stick a second finger in and start pushing in and out of him slowly, but going faster. His moans get louder and I take my fingers out. I take my underwear off and hold my member right before his hole. I kiss and suck his nipple and he says something like "Dorian, I swear to god If you don't sta-"

I push into him and he moans loudly. I didn't hurt him, in fact, it was the exact opposite. He loved that.

I start pushing into him more; I take his dick in my hand and start pumping him slowly.

"AHH Dorian, faster."

I go faster and then I get rough with my thrusts, and he really likes that. I put his leg over my shoulder and I take my member completely out of him just to smash right back inside of him. He's biting his wrist, trying to restrain his moans, so I push his hand away and start making out with him. My thrusts going at the same time I'm jacking him off. I rub my thumb over his leaking slit on his tip and rub it over and over. He kept thrusting back against me, also making his dick slip in my hands faster.

I thrust faster and harder into him, hitting his prostate in each rapid rough thrust, he screams and he says-"DORIAN, AHIMC-COMING"

His come gets all over his chest. His chest now glistening with come and sweat. Before I can think anymore, I let out one last growl and I come inside of his pulsing hole. I thrust one last time before I pull out, and kiss my way up to his mouth. Licking his come off his chest in the process. He tastes so good. And smells even better. Like cinnamon and pine trees.

He says to me after a few minutes went by "How are you this good? I'm pretty sure you're a virgin."

"John, I'm a robot. All the information I need is on the internet. And I know exactly what to suck and lick because I can scan you while having sex." I finish my sentence smirking.

He's speechless and blushing, I find it hilarious he doesn't have a comeback. I kiss him, and he looks extremely tired so I mumble "go to sleep, I'll stay with you"

He slowly nods and strings his legs through mine. He's still blushing, he can be so adorable, and he doesn't even know it. I would never tell him that utterance though, he would kill me.

* * *

**_A.N. You finally got your sex in this chapter! But the way its written its supposed to sound like, John doesn't love him yet. He just wants Dorian for sex(for now) DON'T WORRY, John will fall for Dorian soon, and i hope you guys love it ;D This wasn't as passionate as i want it to be, but, they aren't in love yet, so it figures as much._**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Art of being Enjoyable

**A.N. - I really like this chapter, I'm really happy with it. Its not really fluff, its just really cute.**  
**They went on a date, and neither of them sees it that way.** ****I switch from John to Dorian half-way through this chapter****

* * *

I wake with warmth at my right, and I'm confused at first, but then I remember what happened last night. And I smile to myself. I look to my right, and I see Dorian looking at me. I say happily "So, whacha gonna make me for breakfast?"

Dorian puts his hand on my hip underneath the covers and says "Pushy much?"

"Well? You are one hell of a cook!"

I see his face light up geometrically blue, and he says-"Well, you aren't lying."

"You can tell when I'm lying? That's kind of scary." I say looking away, but still smiling.

The bright white of my room makes me just that much happier, and I'm so giddy for some stupid ass reason. Maybe I'm excited for Dorian's cooking. I woke up well too. This will be an amazing day, and we have the day off.

"Come on" I push him out of bed, and I hear the loud thump on the floor.

I laugh when he pokes his head up, to give me an angry scowl. I attach my leg, and while I do that he dusts himself off. He's only wearing his underwear, so am I, but I can't help eyeing him. He is so beautiful.

I'm shocked at my own thoughts, but I shrug it off. I did have sex with him last night. I smile at him and start walking to the kitchen. I say "So what should we do today? Maybe we can go to a museum, ever been to one before?"

"That sounds nice John, No I haven't been to a museum before. Man, what's wrong with you? You're being super nice and its creeping me out."

"Nah, don't be weird. I'm just happy."

"Is it because you finally had sex?" He gives me one of those shit eating smiles.

I choke, because isn't that the truth. I always am happier after sex.

"Whatever!" I push him towards the cabinets to make food. "Get to work."

"Yes sir." He says laughing.

* * *

We're driving to an art museum, and I'm humming along the way.

Dorian says-"Man, I can get used to the new John. Happiness looks good on you."

"Well it won't last long if you get on my nerves." I say looking at him in the eye.

"Alright, alright." He brings is hands up in a defenseless pose.

"You look so excited john; I just haven't seen you this happy. Ever." He's still smiling.

"Hey look, were here." I change the subject, pointing in the direction of the huge cement building.

He buys the tickets to get in and I'm instantly amazed with the giant sculptures. He acts like he's seen everything here before, but I know he hasn't. I pull him by the arm, taking him to different pieces after being at one too long.

John keeps pulling me to different art pieces before I can fully read the description of the items. But overall, the experience is what the word is? Ah yes, fun.

I smile at john's childish behavior, I won't dare bring it up again out loud, and I want him to be this happy all the time. Was it really the sex that made him happier? He needs to get some more often. Every once in a while, I scan him, checking to see if he's hungry, or if he's getting annoyed/bored at all.

After a few hours, he seems bored, so I suggest we go somewhere to eat, and go to the park.

We go to some close-by food truck that serves Philly cheese steak sandwiches, and we walk to a nearby park. Passing small town shops and ice cream shops on the way to the park. We sit down on a bench towards the edge of the park, giving us a view of the entire park. We start talking about our lives, and the highlights of our lives. If I really wanted to, I could scan him for that type of thing, but I would rather hear it from the man, himself. It gives the story more personality and emotion. Sometimes, I crave emotion.

He tells me about how he lost his leg (although he looked very uncomfortable talking about it) I didn't push the subject, but he seemed like he wanted to talk about it.

I talk about what I did before they 'put me to sleep'. I had a partner, he was meaner than john, and he reported me after I had done something faulty. John tells me "Well, we've all had bad partners."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Nooooo, not at all."

His sarcasm came back, sadly.

After a moment he says "I'm just playing with you, don't look so sad. You're a pretty good partner" He lightly pushes my shoulder.

I smile at the compliment. He makes me smile, even when he's being a bitch.

We stay there, sitting and talking for a while until John gets tired. I suggest "Want to go see a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

* * *

We get to the theatre and buy tickets for the latest gore movie, walking to the concession stand; we buy popcorn and some sour candy. We walk through the red double doors, our eyes adjusting to the darkness. We sit and watch the trailers for the latest movie and once the movie starts, John occasionally mumbles how inaccurate the killings are, and of course I find it hilarious. Sometimes, I stop watching the movie, in exchange for watching John. He is such an amazing creature.

He pops popcorn into his mouth, and then he slowly looks at me. The movie scene flickering, reflecting off his pale skin. His eyes shining bright in the darkness of the theatre. My eyes move to his lips, and I get closer. I bring my lips to his, and start kissing him slowly, I close my eyes. His mouth tastes like popcorn, candy, and what can only be described as John. I bring my right hand to his face, rubbing the back of his neck, the kiss getting more intense. I feel his skin heating up, I feel his embarrassment, and I stop kissing him. Opening my eyes, to stare at John; our breaths ragged, but not loud enough for other people to hear. I make a small smile, and he intertwines his fingers with mine. I look at our hands and wonder what this really is? Is this love? Are we lovers?

My eyes gravitate towards his face, and he had been watching the movie again, and that's exactly what I did. Except, I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, I was thinking about John. So many questions flying around my head. Like birds chirping for attention all at the same time; swirling around my head too quickly to choose one to concentrate on. I feel confused, but maybe more than confused. I need time to think about this. Do I love John? I know I can feel, but am I able to love?


	9. Chapter 9 - Max Carrels Failed Attempt

_**A.N. - Alrighty sorry for the really short chapter. V: This one is serious, and i feel proud of the ending... muahah (:**_

* * *

Max Carrel, our leading suspect will be found today. When we catch him, hopefully we can find Insyndicate. Were inside Sandra's office, and Dorian is talking to her, but I'm not listening to them; I'm too deep in thought to listen. 'How will we catch Insyndicate? Especially if they were 5 steps ahead of us each time we found their evidence. They want to be found, but not caught. What are they getting at? Why would they want to be found? And why now?' none of my questions came answered, even after days of reflection and reviewing evidence once found.

I blurt out to Sandra and Dorian "if only we could get ahead of them by one step. We need to think outside the box. So we know they want us to know what they're doing, but we don't know why we're doing it. Before we think outside the box, we need to find out why they are doing all this."

"John, that's what we're trying to do." Sandra looks at me confused.

I turn my face away to hide my embarrassment.

"Once we catch Max Carrel we should get some answers. But yes, we should think outside the box."

* * *

We drive to Max carrels house, and we looked at his background he runs an international drug cartel in his penthouse at La Mamba (While running a small gang).

"John, do you think he will be waiting for us?"

"Hm, maybe. It's very probable, but it depends. We don't know if he's playing along with their little games."

The rest of the ways towards the penthouse were tense moments. Even on the elevator. We were mentally preparing ourselves for a possible blood bath. The only words said were when we were right before the door, about to break in. Dorian was listening through the door, for movement or speech on the other side of the door. He whispered-"I can hear rustling. They might know we are here."

I look behind me towards the 4 Mx's and nod my head, preparing myself for the oncoming storm (so to speak.) They were robots programmed for this type of shit, of course they weren't nervous, neither was Dorian, but I sure as hell was. I shake my hand in the air by my leg, to figuratively shake out my nerves.

Dorian quietly counts from 4 then breaks the door down. Everything feels like it's going faster than normal, women half naked scattered inside the crème-colored room around the couch, and a single man sitting on the couch. Our guess was correct, he was waiting for us. What the hell are they planning?

"Get down on the ground! All of you!" Some women cowered and got down, while the rest just slowly lowered themselves.

The fucking idiot we were after was smiling, he slowly stands and puts his hands in the air and everyone aims their weapons at him. The women in the room were already to the ground, while he was the only one standing.

Two Mx's paired off to search the house, and I walk up to max and he has something in his hand. He's still smiling but now it's more of an 'I know something you don't' and it pisses me off.

I get in his face and say "What the f-"

He pushes something in his palm and the explosion hit me so fucking hard, it blew me 4 feet away from where I was originally. It was like I was temporarily blacked out and moved to that spot. I couldn't see straight. I couldn't feel pain (I guess it's better that way.)Luckily I wasn't very close to the explosion. If Max was trying to kill me, he did a shitty job. I pick myself up once I can finally see, but I still cannot hear. I look for Max and he's gone. He's fucking gone. I look around the room and some women are dead from the blast. The rest have run from the scene. "Ah shhhit." I look up and two walls have fallen, Dust and smoke still flying in the air. I yell for Dorian and the others, but I can't hear them. I can't even hear myself. I wouldn't know, even if they were responding. Dorian comes from behind me and shakes me. He's saying something; I know he is because his mouth is moving. I just can't hear him. He's yelling now. He looks worried. He pulls one of his hands to my forehead and rubs it. His hand came back bloody. Everything is slowly blurring out. And then I can finally hear Dorian. "John, John, it will be alright." He sounds worried. After that, I couldn't see or hear anything. Just a black void.

* * *

Notes: _**I just really like cliffhangers. (: Don't forget to review!**_  
_**-I listen to stuff like skrillex when writing this fic. It helps me think haha.-**_


	10. Chapter 10 - A Memory Returns!

Summary: "He's laughing hysterically, and all I want to do is bash his skull in."

Notes:

_Alright, pack your bags and put your seat belts on because cause there's one wild ride ahead! Some big plot in this one; and the longest chapter so far. This chapter explains a LOT of things, Hope you like it! I'm so so so soooooo sorry for taking so long to update_ (I even said I would update the day after, and now it's like a week later. BUT i had the flu hah, so i have a valid reason. Plus i had major writers block... _SHH SHH! YOU DIDNT HEAR THAT._) _this chapter is a bit violencey and serious. ANYWAYS, onward to the story you beautiful being! _

**~*~**I MADE SOME CHANGES ON THE WAY IT LOOKS! IT IS NOW ON THE LEFT AND NOT THE MIDDLE! **(****っ◔◡◔****)****っ ****~*~**

_Dorian's POV for now_

John. John just passed out. I look around the Smokey room to check for danger, and none is apparent. My eyes and ears are still intent for anything hazardous. Where are the Mx's when you need them? They were in the room where the explosion was, they are most probably gone. I put a hand on John's forehead, scanning him. He almost broke his head open. Almost. Gently picking him up, I look at his face, checking for discomfort. He groans almost silently. I can see perspiration gathering at his temples, his face turning red. I can feel his weak heartbeat. I keep telling myself 'he will be okay. He's alright right now.' I softly jog towards the door we came from, I know I won't be able to catch Max Carrel in my situation currently, but I have to get out of here. To get help.

Then I hear it. Laughter. Specifically Max Carrel's laughter. I look to John's face, worry completely taking over my body. Then my mind runs into another subject. There may be another bomb. I hurriedly look around the room, 'there may be cops on the way. People probably heard the explosion from a mile away.' That doesn't help me now though.

I go to the plain white door, stalking towards it like it will do the unthinkable. This is probably the only exit. I feel john shaking in my hold. I free a hand, to grab the door handle but I black out for less than a second. Never had that hap- before I know what's happening to me, I'm falling. Everything is going silent. John is laying limp on me, I try to get up, and I notice I can no longer move my body. My head falls limply to my right, facing the door.

Right before I black out for the third time, Max Carrel strolls through the door. He leans down towards me, smiling, and puts a hand on my face stroking it. Then I'm gone.

* * *

It feels like days since I blacked out for the last time. Maybe it has, maybe it hasn't. It's always easy to lose track of time when you're asleep. My vision still blurry, too blurry to see anything but white and one black figure. I try to focus on the black figure, to make details out so I bring my hand up to my eyes, to rub them. Or at least that's what I would have done if I could actually move my hands. I notice almost immediately, that I cannot move my body? I am paralyzed. 'Wh-ere is j-j-ohn?'

"Ah, welcome back to the living." He starts chuckling maniacally. "Or whatever you call that, Hm? All thanks to me!" altogether sounding too happy for my own comfort, He soon claps his hands together loudly "So, when you were asleep, I took some information from your pretty little head, and boy that is a lot of information. A lot that I needed. Thank you by the way." He's still smirking. I find it hard to speak, or even form coherent thoughts properly. "W-w-wh-why a-a-m I heeere?"

"Ah! I did some stuff upstairs." pointing to his head and laughing "so you might not be awake for very long. Even if you are just a robot, I can still torture you, can I not? I also have one of the most precious, special beings. Your, hmm friend?"

The situation becoming so much more important, I had forgotten he had taken us together. "Wh-here is h-e?" Urgency apparent in my voice, the stress seeping off of me for john's life.

"Ah maybe he's more than a friend then? I did have my suspicions."

"Bri-i-ing me t-o him."

"Ahh" He's slowly pacing, like he will explode if he doesn't. "You see, I can deactivate you with just a simple call. I have the power to shut every Mx, DRN, Sex-bots, etc. in the entire city, down in one simple call." 'How ca-n-n he have co-ntrol over every ro-b-b-bot in the enti-i-i-re city? H-h-ow would h-he even attai-i-in that much pow-wer' I look around the room, trying to figure out where I am exactly, but nothing comes up. He saw my face glowing blue, and came to my face "sweet thing, you won't be working for a while. Remember? You're paralyzed, mentally and physically. You are running on almost 5% battery." He finishes his sentence by gently slapping my face, only aggravating me.

He's moving to sit on my lap. "Oh, don't think too hard on it blue-eyes. Anyways, I have done some things to your 'friend', we tried interrogating him but it didn't go very well. I hoooope he's okay…" he says the last part in an irritating sing-song voice. If I could move right now, I would throw him out the window and rip his throat out.

"Ah wait I forgot" he takes a remote out of his back pocket, turning a TV on behind him with one swift click. He's still maintaining eye contact, still sitting on my lap. "I want to see your face when your 'friend' is tortured." His voice sounds pleasured, he enjoys seeing chaos. You can see it in his eyes. You can see the evil in his being, in the way he walks and talks. This man before me is completely insane. Then he starts again, His voice going quiet, his face dropping into a blank expression "You know, I have known john for quite some time. I'm not quite sure why he didn't recognize me; maybe he just forgot some things. Well I guess that's what happens when you're asleep for two years; you forget big things. Then big things happen when you aren't watching. You know, I knew him before his leg got blown off. I saw it get blown off." His finger making circles on my cheek. I finally hear the video playing. I hear john screaming. My eyes fly to the video playing before me, eyes wide with anger and horror.

In the video, He doesn't look the same. It looks like his soul was torn from him, leaving just scraps of his former self. A cast of the person John was. Knowing how strong of a character the man usually is, worried me more. To see him weakened and scared; the sight, in and of itself was a tragedy. 'John, please be okay'

The room john is in is much like the room I am in. White walls and flooring, with bright florescent lights hanging haphazardly above him; with just a single black chair in the middle of the room. The type of room that can turn anyone insane if they spend enough time inside. How long exactly have we been here?

His screams start getting louder. Max was shoving a knife into John's hand, whispering into johns face "You know, I'm not sure why we didn't kill you before. We could have, we really could. We kept track of you all this time. Even when you were with Dorian." He starts chuckling madly, his smile then turning into a sickly-toxic grin "You still don't have much information about Insyndicate do you? It's going to stay that way too." Going completely serious, He quickly withdraws the knife, inducing blood-curdling screams from John. Blood trickling out slowly onto the ground and Johns knee, Max stands at his full height making him seem even more predatory.

"No one is coming for you! No one knows where you are, and they won't find you! You will die here John!"

John looks up from where he was looking down. He looks worn; like he has been tortured for hours. And maybe he was. "What do you want from me then? To just die?" there's sadness in his voice, but no fear. He isn't afraid of death?

Like a switch being turned off, max is once again cheery, like he didn't just have an enraged outburst. "Well, yes. But not right now, it's not the right time." At that, he starts grinning, almost on the edge of insane laughter. "You will see, John."

I look away from the video, to see Max grinning at me sadistically, almost exactly how he looks in the video except in closer inspection; his eyes are glistening with excitement and insanity. "What do you want from us?" frustration mixed into my voice. As the moments tick by slowly, I become weaker and weaker.

His face going from excited to exasperate in exactly 2 seconds. "Dorian, I think that's enough questions for today." After he finished, I feel my body losing power, so much that I cannot see anymore. I am only left with my hearing. I feel him get off me and leave the room before the feeling of before returns. The dark void.

**°°°° two days later °°°° Johns POV**

For having almost nothing to live off of, my body has weakened so much I can barely move. If I could move that is. He has me bound to a chair. The only person I have seen since I have been here has just been Max. And only on those occasions do I get food; that or I get some questioning. By questioning I mean torture.

I have lost track of how many days I have been here. I am either awake for days on end (or that's how it feels like anyways) or I'm asleep for what feels like an eternity. On the times when I'm awake, I think of Dorian's situation. He is here too. He could be deactivated for all I know. They could have taken his memories along with his living body.

Shaking me from my thoughts, I hear the door's numerous locks click and finally swinging open just to see the dreaded face again "Rise and shine John! It's the day we have all been waiting for! Well, at least I was waiting for this day. You knew nothing of it, and it's going to stay that way." He's laughing hysterically, and all I want to do is bash his skull in.

He's pulling me up to stand with his unexpected strength; almost falling in the process, I stand. He's dragging me out the door, and my mind races for what's about to happen. One thing I know, I won't be able to escape him, I'm too weakened (and maybe they did that purposely) second thing I can think of, is maybe they are going to kill me. But where is Dorian?

The hall we walk down is lined with men with guns; I look for any sign of a nameplate or insignia on their shirts but look away with no luck. As if Max read my mind "You won't find anything. And even if you did, you would never remember it."

"Where are you taking me?" He looks at me, annoyed. His excited demeanor completely gone. "Surely if I won't remember this, then I won't remember the place you're taking me."

"We're going to get your memory wiped and then maybe ruin the people you love. Ah, not maybe, we are." He starts giggling wildly. He isn't lying, why would he lie? I start losing hope; for life in general. I will lose my memory and everyone I love, and I won't even remember any of it. I look forward and see a white door with bright silver bolts, giving it the glowing effect.

"Here it is!"

He pushes me inside a dark grey room with one bright light, and two gruff men take me ahold and strap me to a chair beside some type of machine. Most probably the memory cleaner. Even if I did have the strength to escape, I wouldn't be able to. He sits down on the chair by the machine, and starts pressing buttons. A man who resembles a doctor connects wires to my face. "Wait, before you do this, one last thing." The Doctor leaves the room finally.

He looks at me; looking more exasperated and tired then I feel and he nudges his head forward for me to continue. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hah! We have wanted to kill you for a long while, but we wanted to do it in the worst possible way. Except were not killing you, were just torturing to the fullest degree. Why wouldn't we do it?"

I look up to the bright white light hanging right above me. "Why me? What did I do?" my voice only filled with curiosity and thought. I actually have no fucking clue what I did.

"Do you really not remember? Does Oswald Sinclair ring any bells? You're the one that killed him."

As if my awareness of the room pulled threw a room of suction and only into a minor swirl of non-existence, my mind flies to the moment I killed that dreadful man, the same moment I lost the one thing that meant most to me.

"Come on, you aren't going to win this." I maintain eye contact to him for mistrust of something drastic happening. My stomach churning with worry; Feeling my veins pulsing in my hands at the constant beating of my heart.

"John!" She yells. Her voice nothing short of panic.

I instinctively take a step forward. "Don't come any closer or I will shoot her!" Authority thick in his voice. The gun at her head shaking with his rage; ready to pull the trigger at any moment he sees conflict.

My hands shaking with the effort I'm putting into not shooting him right where he stands. Gulping down the thought, my mind rushes to find a new plan. Our original plan was to eradicate Insyndicate here and now, but when my girlfriend had shown up kidnapped by Insyndicate; we had no choice but to withdraw from the plan. And we had no plan B.

I have to kill him. Fast.

I take a steadying breath and the moment I fling my gun out is the moment everything goes to hell. Bullets flying by my head at an uncomfortable closeness. I shoot, but I only hit his arm. He screams in pain, and almost lets her go, but he doesn't. I hear her shouting, crying, struggling for release, and then I hear her battle cry. "Anna!" Her dyeing scream still ringing in my ears. She's gone. She's dead.

I'm running towards his laughing body, shooting him where he lays from my spot behind a truck. I look at her from a far, standing up to walk to her. There's no hope for her, but I want the comfort of seeing her face again just one last time. Almost five feet away from her, an explosion flings me onto my stomach. My vision going wavy, vile crawling up my stomach. I look to my leg, or what's left of it. Then I think, the only comfort I will ever get from this is knowing Oswald is dead. Oswald is de. Oswald is. Oswal-.

The room spins back into my vision, and in the back of my mind I know I'm supposed to breathe, but I can't.

How can I forget something that was so important to me? As if he could read my mind "I told you, that's what happens when you're asleep for two years." He looks at me smiling.

My body shaking with my overflowing rage, I thrash in my constraints. My own screams of rage and weakness filling the room. He starts laughing hysterically, enjoying my pain. It's almost as if it's one of his favorite things; Peoples pain.

His laughing slowing to a stop, but still smiling "Alright alright, stop throwing a fit. Just think, in an hour you won't even remember who I am!"

I hear screaming in a distant room. My eyes snap to the door, and then I hear stomping, maybe running. Max looks at the silent guards in the room and gives a questioning look. He nods his head towards the door, and the guards quickly walk to the door with their machine guns in hand.

Everything is quiet and maybe 3 tense seconds pass by before I finally hear a small tick. A flurry of red and black consume half of the room, leaving the two guards dead on the ground with me and max in the corner of the room. 5 Mx's stomp through the now ruined wall. I look passed them at all the red and black covering the hallway.

"Fuck. Just wait a minute." Max, desperate and ready to haggle with the Mx's. 2 come up and grab him, putting him in a hold, and successfully knocking him out.

Struggling in my position on the floor, still restrained to the chair "Where's Dorian?" Urgency filling my voice with life once again. The Mx comes up to me and undoes the restraints.

"We found him unconscious 5 rooms down the hallway; afterwards Captain Maldonado told us to search for you. We need to get you immediate medical attention."

End Notes: AGAIN, I'm super duper sorry for not updating for a long time.  
REVIEW please! **(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)**


End file.
